The Incredible Shrinking Listians
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Listians are shrinking and have to find a way to get back to their normal heights.


The Incredible Shrinking Listians

The Incredible Shrinking Listians

A/N:Ok. Here it is. The reason I called for volunteers on the list. The short little PWP piece of comedy.

LeAnn frowned as she left the doctor's office in England. Her passport said she was 5'7". That's how tall she had been when she had left the states. The doctor here, however, had just told her she was 5'3 and 3/4". This worried her. One did not shrink a three and a quarter inch in just a month. What made it more noticeable was the fact that her favorite shirt, the sleeves of which had only made it halfway to her elbows before, now made it past her elbows.

LeAnn decided to go online, to see if anyone else was shrinking. She checked with her Star Wars friends, first. Nothing there. Most of them, in fact, just looked at her weird when she said she was shrinking. So, she went to check on her fellow thespians. No one was shrinking there, either. In fact, Sarah asked her if she was on codine again. There was only one place else to check. Her Laby friends and fellow listians. She went to Sara, first.

"Hey, Sara?" she asked, hoping her peach sister wouldn't decide she was crazy, as well. "Has anything weird been going on?" Sara raised an eyebrow at LeAnn. "Yes, actually," she answered. "I've grown shorter. I was 6 feet tall, now I'm only 5'5!" LeAnn's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow. I only shrank three and a quarter. Come on. Let's go see if anyone else has been shrinking, shall we?" Sara nodded, and she and LeAnn went on a quest to find the others.

They encountered Silverdreamer next. "Hey, Silver!" LeAnn cried out in greeting. "How's it going?" Sara asked. "Hi LeAnn, Sara," Silverdreamer replied. "Not too well. I've shrunk four inches, from 5'8 to 5'4." Sara nodded. "You're not the only one. I've shrunk 7 inches." "Both worse than me. I've only shrunk three and 1/4 inch." LeAnn added. "You think anyone else is going down in size?" Silverdreamer asked. "We're going to find out," Sara replied.

The three of them went on, wondering who they would find next. It was Aradia."Hey guys!" Aradia said as she saw the three coming towards her. "You'll never believe what's happened. I'm-" "Shrinking?" supplied LeAnn. "Yeah, that's right," Aradia answered. "How did you know?" "It seems we're all shrinking," Sara said. "How far down did you get?" Silverdreamer asked. "Four inches," Aradia answered. "From 5'4 to 5-nothing." "I don't like this," LeAnn said."

"LeAnn, if you're about to quote practically every member of your family and say you've got a bad feeling about this," Sara warned. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna voice it. But I do." LeAnn answered. "Come on," Aradia said. "Let's round up everyone else that's shrinking and then go see ifJareth can fix this." "Good idea," Silverdreamer answered. "I agree," said Sara. "Then the motion has been made, seconded, and carried," LeAnn said, as they walked on.

The next person they came across was Michaellah. She was desperately measuring herself, checking the measuring tape over and over again, a worried look on her face. "Hey!" Aradia cried out in greeting. "Are you shrinking, too?" Silverdreamer asked. Michaella nodded. "It appears that way. I've gone from 5'7 to 4'9. At least, that's what the tape says. I don't believe it. There's no way. Someone must be playing a trick on me," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Whoever it is is playing a trick on all of us," Sara said. "We've all been shrinking," LeAnn added. "Different amounts, but we've all been shrinking," said Aradia. Michaellah raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "I wonder who else has gone down in height." "Only one way to find out, and that's to keep going," Silverdreamer said. "Let's go then," Michaella answered. And so the small group, of which there were now five, went on.

They found jarethluva4lyf next. She was hanging upside down from a tree, dangling by her legs. "What are you doing?" Michaella asked. "I'm shrinking, so I'm trying to stretch myself out again by hanging upside down," jarethluva4lyf answered. "Forget about that," Aradia replied. "Yeah," Sara continued. "We're going to go find anyone else who's shrunk and then go find Jareth and see if he can help."

LeAnn suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll get this done faster if we send out crystals to everyone," she said, forming one in her hand. "This way, we can bring all other listians who are shrinking to us, and then we can go see Jareth a lot faster." Sara nodded. "Good idea," she agreed. "Alright," LeAnn said. "I'm gonna send the crystals out, now." And she did, nearly a hundred crystals going out in all directions.

"So just how much did you shrink?" Silverdreamer asked jarethluva4lyf. "An entire six inches. From 5'4 to 4'10," she replied. Aradia whistled. "That makes you the shortest of us all right now," she said. That was when others began arriving. "Got the crystal," Gricel said. "I've shrunk, too. I've gone from 5'8 to 5'2." Norma and Puck arrived as well, not more than a moment after Gricel. "Hey, Puck!" LeAnn called out. "Are you the responsible for all this shrinking, Trickster?" 

Puck shook his head. "If I were responsible, do you think I'd shrink my own fiancé, and myself as well?" Norma nodded. "I've gone from 5'6 to 4'11, and Puck's gone from 5'7 to 5-nothing. A seven inch shrink for both of us." "Very weird," Sara replied. "From 5'2 to 4'2 over here! An entire foot!" This voice came from Carmilla, who had just arrived, and was definitely not happy. Not a single member of the group was. They all wanted their original height back. 

"From 5'6 to 4'8," said Starlight as she arrived. "Wow," she exclaimed. "Ten others! I'm glad I'm not the only one." "Make that twelve total that are shrinking," Wrynne said as she arrived. "I've gone from 5'3 and 3/4ths to 4'8," she said. "I wonder how many others there are," said Michaella. LeAnn shrugged. "The entire list could be shrinking, or just part of us. We won't know until no-one else arrives after that call I put out for all shrinking listians."

"I'm here!" Dylen cried out as she arrived. "6'2 to 4'3! That's a major change in height for me," she said. "That makes twelve of us," Puck said. "Anyone else?" he asked, glancing around. That was when Jessica arrived, along with Louise-Anne and Chrystie. "There's the three of us," Jess said. "I've gone from 5'5 to 4'7. Chrystie here was 5'1 and a half. Now she's 4-nothing." "And I was 5'1 and a half but now I'm 4'3!" Louise-Anne added. 

"Don't forget me," said Echo. "I'm here, and Melissa's on her way." "How much did you shrink?" Silverdreamer asked. "5 inches. From 5'2 and a half to 4'9 and a half," she replied. "And I've gone from 5'8 and a half to 4'9," Melissa added as she arrived. "Is that everyone?" Carmilla asked. "I think so," LeAnn answered. "I'm not getting any responses from anyone else, and Jareth sent me a crystal saying he'd fine the spell and then come to our rescue, and only for Mel," she said.

That was when the Goblin King appeared in all his glory, accompanied, of course, by a shower of glitter. "Did you find the antidote, Uncle J?" Norma asked. "Yes," Jareth answered. "And the culprit. It seems one of the fairies got into my spellbook and decided to start making you all shrink. She was going to get to the entire list, but apparently I walked in and she had to close the book and hide rather quickly. Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you all get back to your former heights. I just hope you don't mind getting a bit wet."

Everybody looked at each other when Jareth mentioned getting wet. The Goblin King paid them no mind, however, and a soft shower began falling on everyone, all of whom soon returned to their original height. Jareth left quickly, however, not wanting to hear a single smart-alecky remark from any of them, knowing full well returning their height meant their attitudes would also return. Still, as each person returned to original height, they returned home, glad that this little adventure was over.

Finis


End file.
